that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 8
Season 8 is the final season of the American television series That '70s Show. It premiered on November 2, 2005 and concluded on May 18, 2006 with an hour long series finale around the same time the last episode aired as the series' two-hundreth episode. Synopsis Kitty tries to get Red to admit that he misses Eric, who is off teaching in Africa. Hyde returns after an extended absence. Complicating Jackie's attempts to make up with him, Hyde is now married to a stripper named Samantha who he met in a drunken stupor in Vegas. After learning about Sam's past, Kitty wants Red to kick her out of the house. Hyde tries to fire Leo, who has turned the record store into a hippie haven, but just ends up hiring new help, a guy named Randy, who starts dating Donna when her long-distance relationship with Eric proves too hard to maintain. With Kelso in Chicago to be closer to his baby, Jackie moves into his old room in Fez's apartment. Fez gets a new girlfriend, while Jackie deals with a difficult new boss and starts to feel like maybe she should be in a relationship with Fez. Naturally, they end up feuding before she finally reveals her true feelings to him. Red retires and sells his muffler shop, and the Formans decide to sell their home. Finally, on the last day of the '70s, Eric flies home from Africa, just in time ring in the new decade with his family and friends... but will Donna be there to welcome him home? Cast Main Cast *Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart *Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde *Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti *Wilmer Valderrama as Fez *Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman *Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman *Josh Meyers as Randy Pearson *Don Stark as Bob Pinciotti *Tommy Chong as Leo Special Guest Cast *Tim Reid as William Barnett *Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso *Mary Tyler Moore as Christine St. George Recurring Cast *Jim Rash as Fenton *Bret Harrison as Charlie *Jud Tylor as Samantha *Lara Everly as Hilary Guest Cast *Yvette Nicole Brown as Sgt. Davis *Allison Munn as Caroline Special Appearance by *Bruce Willis as Vic *Don Knotts as The Landlord *Dick Van Patten as Murph *Gavin MacLeod as Smitty *Isaac Hayes as Himself *Tom Bosley as Dr. Hammond *Barry Williams as Jeff *Christopher Knight as Josh *Justin Long as Andrew Uncredited *Topher Grace as Eric Forman Production This season marked a major change in the series as the first and only season without the show's main character, Eric Forman (Topher Grace), since he left the show at the end of Season 7 to star in "Spider-Man 3". Ashton Kutcher (Michael Kelso) actually quit the show at the end of Season 7, but appeared in the first four episodes of season 8 to give closure to Kelso and appeared again in the series finale "That '70s Finale". A new character was introduced to take Eric's place named Randy Pearson (portrayed by new cast member Josh Meyers). Also, Leo (Tommy Chong) returned as a main character following his return to the series in the seventh season (in a special guest role). Season 8 was also the shortest season of the show, only lasting for 22 episodes. Trivia * Topher Grace returns for the finale in an uncredited role. * Kitty has a new haircut for the last season because Debra Jo Rupp (the person portraying Kitty) was burnout and even temporarily damaged her hair from fixing it for the show. * Unlike the other seasons, Season 8 received a good amount of hate, as a lot of people thought it was a huge fan slap and that the Randy character played by Josh Meyers was a terrible replacement for Eric and that the relationship between Jackie and Hyde was destroyed to resemble their hostile relationship in season 1 completely destroying their character and relationship growth. The new showrunners even admitted to hating the Jackie and Hyde relationship and their disdain for Jackie's character which contributed to the way in which her character was treated throughout the season. * This season also lost a lot of viewers compared to the other seasons, hence why this was ultimately the final season. * This season is set entirely in 1979, with the final seconds of the series being the final seconds of that year. * All episodes of Season 8, except the finale, are named after songs by Queen. * The opening sequence for season 8 features the cast sitting in the circle, lip synching the song as the camera moves around to show each character. * Despite only appearing in five episodes, Kelso is featured on the disc and cover art of Fox's DVD set for Season 8, and billed in the cast list as a special guest star. Episodes Category:Seasons